


Through the Cold

by stharridan



Series: Bells and Candy [17]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stharridan/pseuds/stharridan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenpachi and Yachiru spend the night in a cold, dark cave while it rains outside, and for once, he isn't the one who has to do the comforting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Cold

For the third time that night, Kenpachi cursed himself. He'd never understand just why he put out the fire so early into the night. And when it was raining cats and dogs too. They were dry, yes, but the cave he had chosen to camp out in offered no heat whatsoever. The rough, barren walls were imposing as ever in the darkness, and now he was just too lazy to get off his ass and look for some rocks to light a spark.

And so he endured, rubbing his hands together and breathing onto them. The heat he managed to produce did nothing except warm his fingers and ward away the oncoming numbness. His ass was starting to hurt as he sat on the hard ground, its rough texture digging hell into his backside. Now he could tell why Yachiru insisted on sleeping in his arms – the brat just couldn't stand being anywhere uncomfortable.

He guessed that he could understand, just a little, since she was still an infant and all. But it was difficult with her curled up in his lap and holding onto his haori like her life depended on it. Never mind the fact that she was drooling on his chest, but he felt so agitated that he needed to _move_. He needed to get off the damn ground and walk so he wouldn't go numb, wouldn't freeze, so his ass wouldn't have holes in them by the time dawn crept in.

He couldn't move an inch for fear of waking her. That was the last thing on his list – waking her up by accident before she decided to wake up on her own. He didn't want to deal with another baby-fit so late into the night. And the echoes that her cries would give off would be dangerous. Though he itched for some fights to come his way, he didn't want their only shelter to be drenched in blood. And fighting out there in the rain was a downright no. He'd be an idiot if he were to run around in the rain when it was already so cold in this dry cave.

He put his hands together and rubbed hard, breathing harshly onto them. In the darkness he could only see his skin in shades of dark blue, but he could tell that at least they'd absorbed _some_ heat. Better than nothing at all. Again, he cursed himself and made a note to think first before pulling the plug.

Yachiru stirred in his lap, and he hoped that his motion hadn't woken her. Although his prayer was left unheeded, she didn't cry or say anything. She merely sat up, her foot stepping hard on his crotch that he had to smack her leg away before he burst out with a flurry of salty curses.

"What the hell, runt? Go back to sleep!" he hissed, deciphering the shape of her small head just below his chin. She seemed to have ignored him, and the next thing he knew he felt tiny fingers brushing against the back of his hands. He froze and peered down only to find that she was taking his hands into her lap and breathing onto them. He raised an eyebrow, puzzled, just as she tilted her head back to look up at him.

"Ken-chan cold?" She rubbed his hands, her smooth skin sliding clumsily over his scarred knuckles. The heat she came up with was minute, less than what his efforts produced, but he couldn't help but smile all the same.

"Yeah, just a lil'." He wrapped his arms around her so that she didn't catch a cold and allowed her to work on his hands while he watched from above. There wasn't much change, but he let her go about her own business all the same. She looked so determined, with her nose scrunched up in concentration and her hands working furiously, that he didn't want to interrupt.

Then she looked up at him again, eyes wide with hope."Ken-chan still cold?"

He couldn't deny that he was much colder than before, but he merely gave a shrug and, with an amused smile playing on his dry, chapped lips, nudged the back of her head with his nose in encouragement. "Ye're doin' great, 'Chiru, keep it up. It's like a damn toaster in here."

She obliged, and Kenpachi was content with just watching her. For once, it felt good to be the one being taken care of. Cold or not, it didn't really matter now.


End file.
